


[podfic] Quality Time

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Family Feels, Fluff, Hockey, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for the vanilla kink square at kink_bingo's April 2012 "gift baskets" challenge."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quality Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395390) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:06:43  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(Band\)%20_Quality%20Time_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
